Recently, techniques of performing data communication at a communication speed (communication band) of several hundred Mbps between communication apparatuses set (placed) close to each other at a predetermined distance of 3 cm or so (so-called near field wireless communication systems) have been developed. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2008-312074 discloses a technique of transferring high-frequency signals of an UWB (Ultra Wide Band) through electric field coupling, such as electrostatic field coupling or induction field coupling, between a communication apparatus and a communication counterpart when the communication apparatuses are placed close to each other at a predetermined distance of 3 cm or so. This technique allows communication apparatuses to exchange a content, such as a video or music, in several seconds even if the amount of data of the content is over several hundred megabytes.
However, the technique disclosed in the publication requires that a user should perform an operation of selecting data to be transmitted from plural pieces of data before data communication when the data is transmitted from a communication apparatus storing the plural pieces of data to another communication apparatus. When data is transmitted from one communication apparatus to another communication apparatus having a plurality of data storage locations, a user needs to perform an operation of selecting a storage location for the data to be received from the plurality of data storage locations.
While the technique disclosed in the publication enables fast forward, rewind, etc. of streaming by operating a fast forward button, a rewind button, etc. provided at a communication apparatus or the like in case of performing streaming at the time of data communication, it needs to address the difficulty of operating buttons when communication apparatuses are set close to each other.